fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House of Vista
The House of Vista(ビストの家)-also known as the "Vista Family" is an illustrious, highly influential and powerful family that has lead the Fiore Royal Military for over 150 years. They are known for their legendary members and all supreme leaders of the Fiore Military in the last 150 years ago hailed from this family. A defining trait of this family is that all its' descendants are born with a high aptitude for the magical arts and abnormally strong magical power. They are the most respected noble family among the commoners of Fiore, due to their charity and philosophy of treating all equal. The famous Wizard Saint, Sanjo Vista, hails from this family. History(In progress) The history of the Vista family is littered with brilliance- legendary mages, heroes etc. Their history goes back over over 300 years ago when they were first brought to fame by their first true head, Soran Vista. It was in an age of war and violence that the Vista House made it's name. Influence Fame, Wealth, Power- this family has all this and more, the House of Vista stands at the top as one of the most powerful families in both Fiore and the world. Unlike the Heartifilia family, the Vistas have been illustrious for 400 years at the least- they have been in it for long as many could remember. This family due to have lead the Fiore Military for over 150 years- have the respect of the Kingdom of Fiore and the whole continent as well. It is said the Military owes it's strength to the Vista family that made it that way. The Vista house has close ties with the Royal family as well, Sanjo is friends with one of the princes. A testament to this family's influence can be seen over 30 years ago when major impoverished areas of Northern Fiore were all rebuilt at no cost to those who lived there, but on the government's bill- since the House of Vista requested the long awaited rebuilding it be done. A person who is part of this family can go anywhere and be respected, many nobles themselves marvel at the power of the House of Vista. Prominent members *Sanjo Vista (son of Raimo) *Raimo Vista - (current head, Supreme Commander of Fiore Military, Father of Sanjo) *Kai Vista- (former General) *Neyo Vista- (former head, Grandfather of Sanjo) *Shisuke Dankadou (Sanjo's adoptive brother) ~ not a blood member and not an heir. Minor Members *Lady Ruzana Vista (wife of Raimo) *Siata Vista (daughter of Raimo) *Drake Vista (son of Raimo) Vista Manor The Vista family resides at the Vista Manor usually, the former head usually retires to Villa in the mountains. This home is like a palace, and is a testament to the wealt of this family.The Vista mansion sits on grounds so vast that Sanjo's parents has their own river flowing past their private chambers. When the grounds are first entered, there is a large lake filled with Koi of impeccable pedigree that have been raised in that Vista manor lake for generations. The Koi are rare, three times larger than common variety and are brilliant gold. The Manor is protected by a ultra powerful barrier set up by runes, making it a haven from destruction if need be. Category:Factions Category:House of Vista Category:Zicoihno